


Screwed

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Claustrophobia, Dalton Academy, M/M, Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 10:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt play a game of "7 Minutes in Heaven" at an illegal-for-like-ten-different-reasons party with the Warblers, because there's no way that could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screwed

“Warbler Blaine! Warbler Kurt! Into the circle, please!” Wes calls, waving them over to the cluster of Dalton Academy boys and Crawford County Day girls seated on the floor of the Warblers’ rehearsal space.

Jeff, seated next to Wes and his girlfriend, Roxanne, rolls his eyes and flips his blond hair across his forehead. “Wes, you don’t have to call everyone ‘Warbler,’ it’s not like this is an official meeting.”

“No, no, this is _so_ official!” Nick laughs from his seat next to David’s girlfriend, Abby. “I want this in the official minutes at Monday’s meeting! David, make it so!”

David, a little farther down the circle between Abby and Trent, smirks and says, “See, this is why you’re not secretary. Because you would actually put a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven at a forbidden, co-ed, after-hours party on an official document where the faculty advisor could see it.”

“You’re so full of crap, David! There’s no way we have a faculty advisor. I haven’t seen a teacher in weeks.”

Blaine squeezes Kurt’s hand where it swings between them as they cross the room to join the circle. They’ve only been a couple for about a week, but things like being able to hold hands whenever they want to, and being able to actually go on real dates are slowly becoming more comfortable.

Kissing at will, well… that’s something Blaine already feels _very_ comfortable doing with Kurt, and judging from Kurt’s interest in the activity since they started dating, he is too. But this, kissing semi-publically, sort-of in front of their friends? This is different.

“Are you sure you want to play? We don’t have to,” Blaine says, watching Kurt’s face carefully.

Kurt licks his lips, sucking the bottom one into his mouth in thought for a moment, and Blaine has to suppress the urge to tackle him onto one of the Warblers’ cushy sofas right then and there. He looks over at Blaine and smiles, small but radiant. “I’m sure.” Then his eyelids go heavy and the sweet smile goes coy as his gaze moves to Blaine’s lips.

This is when he’s at his sexiest, Blaine thinks, grinning back at him. Kurt is innately and ethereally hot, when he isn’t trying to be whatever bizarre, gassy persona he thinks sexy is.

“I’m finally in a school that accepts me, accepts _us_ , so I’m going to milk that support for all it’s worth,” Kurt says, tugging Blaine along behind him as he approaches the circle.

Blaine shakes his head, chuckling. Every time he thinks he can predict Kurt’s next move, Kurt takes a different direction. He hopes Kurt never stops doing that.

He feels a flutter in his stomach at that thought; _never_ is an awfully long time.

Everyone in the circle claps and cheers when Blaine and Kurt join the circle and sit down between Nick and Jeff.

Wes sets an empty glass Coca-Cola bottle in the center and says, “Okay, spin the bottle and spend seven minutes in the old coat closet with whoever you get. Remember not to close the door all the way, because the lock is automatic and it sticks.” He looks around the circle and shrugs. “I know it’s a bit unbalanced. Three pairs and three singles… two girls and seven boys… several different sexualities. But everyone is okay with kissing whoever, right? You don’t have to make out in there if you don’t want to. You can kiss and then chat for the next seven minutes if you want to. What happens in that closet stays in the closet, no pun intended.”

The circle consents, and the game begins.

Trent disappears into the closet first, with Abby. Then Roxanne goes in with Nick, Wes with Jeff, and Jeff goes right back in with Roxanne. Each temporary couple emerges to whoops and catcalls, and some bow and/or curtsey in response. Everyone seems comfortable.

Blaine spins the bottle.

It’s nothing short of a miracle that it lands on his boyfriend.

The circle erupts in a mix of wolf whistles, coos, and mock-exasperated groans of, “Of course!”

Nick gives an exaggerated sigh and says, “Damn. Now I’ll never get my chance to make out with Blaine!”

“That’s right,” Kurt says, rising smoothly to his feet and reaching for Blaine’s hand. “He’s off the seven-minute market.”

*****

The tiny sliver of light that the cracked door leaves in the closet is just enough for Blaine to see Kurt, curled up next to him with his legs to one side and leaning on one hand to support himself. He’s grinning, fingers tracing lazy circles on one of Blaine’s bent legs, relaxed and so much more at ease with the situation than Blaine expected he would be.

“Blaine?” he asks softly, his hand stilling on Blaine’s knee.

This isn’t a big closet; Kurt has the longer legs, so Blaine let him get comfortable before arranging himself to fit. Blaine’s seated with his knees loosely pulled up to his chest. He puts a hand over the one Kurt’s got planted on the floor, then puts the other on Kurt’s shoulder as Kurt leans in and kisses him.

Minutes pass quickly this way, as they always do when Blaine kisses Kurt.

He doesn’t understand how Kurt’s full pink lips can be so soft. He knows that Kurt, the most well-groomed person he’s ever met—which is saying something, from a Dalton boy—takes incredible care of himself in all his skin and haircare rituals, but this is ridiculous. Blaine feels their bodies start to curve together, turning magnetic with the contact, until their legs are a mess and Blaine’s practically sitting in Kurt’s lap.

Kurt lets out a high-pitched, breathy version of Blaine’s name, sliding his hand from Blaine’s knee to the side of his face, and he scoots even closer, his other hand twitching on the floor under Blaine’s until Blaine lets go and wraps his arms around Kurt’s neck instead. The angle in which Blaine’s body has twisted is not ideal, but if this is how he can be as close as possible to Kurt, he’ll take it.

His tie goes tight around his neck as Kurt tugs it—get closer, _get closer_ —and he feels the pressure suddenly squeezing in his head. Blaine gasps Kurt’s name, his foot kicking out against the door as a sudden whine erupts from his constricted throat.

“Oh god, Blaine, I should’ve asked first, I’m sorry, I saw it in a movie and it looked sexy, are you all right?”

“I’m… uh, we’ll file that one away for later, okay?”

The door hits something—someone—when Blaine’s foot connects with it, and the person yelps and falls against the door, pushing it shut. The minimal light disappears, which Blaine only notices because he opens his eyes at Kurt flinching away from the sound of the slamming door.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” the person on the other side of the door says. They can tell, now, that it’s Jeff dropping a litany of curses as he jiggles the door handle.

Blaine’s temper flares— _his seven minutes of kissing his hot, amazing best friend and new boyfriend can’t possibly be over yet_ —before abruptly going cool again, because—

“No... No, no, no, no, _no_ , this isn’t happening…”

Kurt realizes the problem at the same moment, it seems.

The door has closed. Which means the door has locked. And they have no way of getting it back open without a key.

“Jeff!” Blaine yells, disentangling his and Kurt’s bodies to push himself to his knees. It is absolutely pitch-black in the closet now. All he can feel is a wall on his right and Kurt’s body on his left; said body is currently reaching for him, patting down his arm in order to locate his hand in the dark.

“Sorry, guys! I—well, we heard that noise Kurt made—“

Blaine can’t see Kurt at all, but he’s sure his face and ears are burning bright red.

“—so Abby got curious, and we tried to eavesdrop but then Blaine made a crazy noise, too, and the door hit me and I tripped trying to get away, I’m so sorry!”

Blaine blinks, trying to let his eyes adjust so he can see something, _anything_ , but he may as well be keeping his eyes shut for all the good it’s doing. His breath’s starting to come and go in deep, rapid gasps. He needs that closet door open _now—_

"Blaine?"

Blaine feels the wall next to him, the door at his toes, Kurt on his left. It's so _dark_ and so _small—_

Kurt's hand finds his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine shakes his head.

"I feel you shaking your head but I can't see you, I don’t know what it means—“

"It's nothing, I just get kind of—weird, in closed spaces."

"...That's called claustrophobia, Blaine. That's not 'nothing.' Why did you agree to play a game in a closet?" There’s no judgment or scolding in Kurt’s voice, just a genuine question. He moves his hand to Blaine’s back, then quickly removes it. "Sorry, is that too much? Am I crowding you?"

"No, keep doing that, please." Blaine feels Kurt's hand resume slow rubbing of his back; his touch is an anchor, telling Blaine exactly where the space is and where they both sit in it. "It was only gonna be seven minutes and the door was cracked, I thought it would be okay. I wasn't really thinking about it, I just... really wanted to kiss you. And when we were kissing, I was distracted.”

"Oh, Blaine… I’m gonna hug you now, okay?”

“Okay.”

Kurt’s arms wrap around his shoulders, and one of his hands goes to the knot of Blaine’s tie, loosening it until he can pull it off completely.

“It was better when there was a little light. The dark makes it disorienting.”

“My phone’s in my bag… out there...”

“Mine, too.”

Kurt rubs Blaine’s back a little more. “Shit... Jeff, get us out of here!"

“We’re trying! Does anyone have any ideas?” Jeff asks the room. “Can we just call whoever’s in charge, get a janitor—“

Trent interrupts him, and Blaine can hear the panic in his voice as he says, “This party is against the rules and we’re not supposed to be in here after hours. Especially not with girls. We’ll all get in trouble if we call someone!”  

The doorknob rattles, someone on the other side pulling and jangling it and grunting with all their strength.

“Incredible. No one’s thought of trying the doorknob. You’re a genius, David, that must be why _you’re_ secretary—“

“Shut up, Nick.”

“We could sneak a locksmith on campus. We sneaked _us_ on campus.” That’s a girl’s voice. Roxanne’s. She, at least, sounds confident.

“No, the gate guard would have to let them in,” Wes answers.

“Maybe I can pick the lock with my hairpins!” Abby pipes up, and a moment later, they hear metal scratching around on the inside of the doorknob. “Crap, they’re too bendy to catch correctly, they won’t push the mechanism on the inside. Sorry…”

“Wait, what? How do you know how to pick locks?”

Something bangs rather loudly and suddenly into the door, as though someone has thrown their whole body at it in an attempt to break it down. Blaine jumps, pulling his knees close to his chest again and ducking his head between them as Kurt curls closer and kisses his cheek.

“Nice one, David, that's _definitely_ why _you’re_ secretary—”

"Nick, I swear to god—"

“Does anyone know where we can find a toolkit?” Roxanne asks. “Abby, come here.”

“Wes, what do we do?”

Blaine takes deep breaths and holds onto the arm Kurt has wrapped across his chest. He's already starting to breathe slower with Kurt holding him.

“How are you doing?”

“I’ll be fine. I just really wish I could see something.”

Kurt’s quiet for a few minutes, the muted sound of the Warblers arguing outside fading into useless chatter. Then he starts to loosen his hold on Blaine—Blaine doesn’t say anything but he clutches Kurt’s arm until Kurt makes shushing, nonsense noises to comfort him—and scoots back, just a little. His hands find Blaine’s in the dark and guide them to his own cheeks. “I’m right here. See me like this,” Kurt whispers.

Blaine’s heart thumps harder in his chest. This is certainly a distraction.

His fingers trace the smooth line of Kurt’s jaw, back to soft earlobes and up to Kurt’s hairline, framing his heart-shaped face. He slides a thumb over Kurt’s eyebrows, runs one finger down the long, upward slope of his nose before moving over to the soft skin on either side of it. “I love your nose,” Blaine murmurs. “I don’t think I’ve ever told you that.”

“I don’t think anyone’s ever told me that, so thank you,” Kurt replies, and Blaine can feel the apples of his cheeks going round with a smile under his fingers.

The doorknob jiggles again, gently, and a quiet, sort of rusty screwing noise comes from the other side of the door. Blaine doesn’t notice, and neither does Kurt.

His thumb moves down to the cupid’s bow of Kurt’s upper lip; he both hears and feels Kurt’s breath speed up at his touch. (In Blaine’s head, a nervous, much more skittish Kurt from mere weeks ago says something about “the touch of a fingertip” that Blaine can’t quite remember right now.) When Blaine traces the bottom, Kurt’s mouth opens and he wraps his lips around the tip of Blaine’s finger for the briefest of moments.

“Kurt—“

Kurt reaches forward, sliding his hands up Blaine’s arms to help him locate Blaine’s face, and then he's clumsily pulling Blaine towards him.

Blaine’s kiss lands somewhere to the right of where it was supposed to, but that’s okay, because Blaine takes the opportunity to resume exploring Kurt’s face through touch. He kisses the corner of Kurt’s mouth, then slides his lips across Kurt’s—purely as a guide, of course—so he can get to the other corner. He’s already less concerned with the exact amount of space they have in this closet; the space between their bodies—between their lips, specifically—seems far more important. His heart’s still beating faster than it probably should be, but for an entirely different and much better reason. The fact that he can’t see Kurt, can only feel him and hear his reactions, has switched from disorienting to, well… _erotic_ is the word that comes to Blaine’s mind.

The metallic screwing noise on the other side of the door gets louder.

They still don’t notice.

Kurt whines a little, grabbing Blaine’s face again and holding him still so that he can press their lips together properly. The wet and eager touch sends something in Blaine’s belly somersaulting as he sighs, “Wasted so much time not kissing you.”

“Just tonight, in this closet?” Kurt giggles—and another flutter hits Blaine’s stomach at the way Kurt’s voice has gotten lower. He kisses Blaine again, nibbling gently on Blaine’s bottom lip, and adds, “Or do you mean in general? Because that’s _weeks_ of lost time, Mister.”

Blaine shuffles forward on his knees until Kurt’s legs are underneath him and he can sit comfortably over Kurt’s thighs. He feels Kurt shuffling backward, wrapping an arm around Blaine’s waist to pull him along and hold him in his lap, then hears Kurt’s back thump against his side of the closet. “Tonight, in general, all the time,” Blaine groans, slotting their mouths back together. “Since ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside.’ Since the day I met you. Whenever. Too much time not kissing you.”

“Correct,” Kurt says, more an exhale than a word as he squeezes at Blaine’s waist and kisses him again.

The doorknob pops out of its frame, throwing a circle of light on Kurt’s face, and then the whole door comes off its hinges. Wes and David are holding it up on either side. Roxanne and Abby stand nearby, triumphantly holding a screwdriver and a handful of large, bronze-colored screws, respectively.

“What the hell are they teaching the girls at Crawford County Day?!” Jeff asks, shaking his head.

Blaine and Kurt have frozen in place, their limbs entangled and chests heaving against each other with Blaine’s mouth hovering over Kurt’s.

“Seven minutes was over a long time ago, guys,” Nick laughs, and the little crowd clustered around the door starts applauding and whistling again.

Kurt squeezes Blaine’s waist to get his attention. His pupils are blown from the dark and from kissing, and his red, slightly swollen lips are curled into a sweet smile. He licks the bottom one, bites it, and shrugs a little, his eyes searching Blaine’s for a signal that they can keep going.

And with that, Blaine’s mind is made up.

“Don’t care,” he says to Nick, voice scratchy, then turns back to Kurt. He sticks his fingers in the empty hole in the door where the knob was, pulling it towards them, then watches Kurt’s eyes flutter closed when he leans back in for another kiss.

Wes and David oblige, leaning the door awkwardly against the frame so that they have privacy and some light but aren’t locked back in.

“I guess the game’s over…” Blaine hears Nick say, a little sadly.

Jeff laughs, and they hear the screwdriver and screws being set down on the table. “That’s fine, I think we’ve had enough adventure for tonight. Besides, did you see them? They’re putting all of us to shame, anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> bagels-and-netflix (tumblr) prompted: "Warbler!Klaine, canon. Kurt and Blaine, after much pushing and prodding, agree to play 7 Minutes in Heaven with the Warblers. And then they accidentally get locked in the closet, and no one can seem to get it open."


End file.
